


softly sweet

by groovycoochie



Series: The Cody Collection [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, and its kind of brief, but smut isnt super explicit, just cody remembering how sweetly you cried for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: cody is a softy when it comes to you
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader
Series: The Cody Collection [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128881
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	softly sweet

**Author's Note:**

> ask i received on my deactivated tumblr account:
> 
> You wanna know what I cant get outta my head? Just laying in bed with Cody after a nice (couple) round(s) of hard-core fucking, limbs tangled together and your sleeping, head on his chest l. Cody is still awake lazily running his fingers through your hair or maybe across your shoulder or side and he's just lovingly gazing at you and he just like so fucking happy 🥺 it kinda make my heart hurt - attemptingtowriteagain

You passed out as soon he wiped you down, still shaking as he gathered you up in his arms and gently placed you on his chest. Cody smiled down at your sleeping form, playing with your hair.

You were so fucked out.

And he has never seen something more beautiful.

Cody can still hear your cries of pleasure and mercy as he gave you orgasm after orgasm, not stopping because he knew you loved it when he made you forget everything excpet his name. He loved reducing you into a puddle of broken words, too high on sensitive pleasure to even think about anything excpet him.

Cody ran his hand down your still sweaty shoulder, smiling as he recalled how scratchy and fucked your voice sounded when he finally slid into you, your body trembling around him.

_“Cody, please…” you didn’t even know what you were asking for, but Cody_ knew _. He always did._

_Leaning down to kiss your brow, Cody smirked teasingly, rubbing circles against your cheek, his other hand pinning your hands above your head. “‘Cody?’” He gave you one sharp thrust, pulling a cry from you. “Now is that any way to address your commander?”_

_Your hips jerked against his, little whines escaping your lips. “I-I’m sorry, sir. Please, Commander, I need…”_

_You trailed off into indiscernable whimpers, but Cody understood._

_“It’s alright, little one.” He smiled, kissing marks into your neck. “I’ll give you what you need. Just scream for me.”_

_And you did._

Cody sighed, a soft grin making its home on his face. He loved you so much. He wanted to give you more than what he could. He wanted to give you all the little things in life–a normal morning without him having to rush out for battle all the time; surprise dates that makes you smile so wide your cheeks hurt; boring nights just enjoying each others’ pressence. Cody wanted to give you that along with the big things.

You shifted in your sleep, a small smile on your face, cuddling closer into his chest.

Cody’s heart melted. But for now, this was enough. If he could hold you in his arms while he still could, it was enough.

He looked at your face again. Your smile still on your face.

Yeah, this was enough.


End file.
